JP2824659B discloses a cylinder driving apparatus for driving a single acting cylinder using working oil. The cylinder driving apparatus is configured to cause a cylinder to expand and contract by supplying the working oil into a bottom side chamber of the cylinder and discharging the working oil from the bottom side chamber.